The present invention is related to an improved power source connecting holder for hard disc extraction box wherein the power source connecting holder is adjustable response to the different positions of the power source connector of the hard disc.
The conventional hard disc extraction boxes now on sale and in use have the following drawbacks:
Since the hard discs made by various manufacturers are different from each other, and the difference consists in the position where the power source connector of hard disc is disposed but the power source connecting holder of hard disc extraction box cannot be adjustable in full response to the different hard discs.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, the present inventor developed the present invention in the light of his experiences in designing the products concerned.
The primary object of present invention is to offer an improved power source connecting holder for hard disc extraction box wherein the power source connecting holder can be desirably adjustable in response to the different positions of power source connector of the hard disc.